After the gunfire rang out
by Christie Redfield
Summary: Takes place during Resident Evil 1, this is my take on how Jill ended up in the cell in Chris's scenario. Please R & R.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Resident Evil Series, they belong to Capcom and their rightful owners…not me.

Claimer: As far this goes…the story's mine! MINE! It's mine I say all mine! *Laughs evilly* Muwahaha! Ahem! *Cough* Sorries. :-D It's more or less of a theory I always had. So forgive me if someone already has written something like this.

Spoilers: Mostly for Resident Evil 1.

Feedback: Please. I love feedback just don't flame me since this is my first story okay? :-)

Category: Action/Drama/Romance

Author's Notes: Out of most of the Resident Evil games, I would hafta to say the first was and still is my absolute favorite…well more or less tied with Resident Evil 2. :-) Sure I mean the acting wasn't that great but I really got into the storyline and thought the characters were and still are intriguing. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic…and if you have suggestions for storylines, please feel free to tell me…and by requests I mean reasonable stuff. Thanks. And the little * mean a person's thoughts. Many thanks also to my friends who helped support me and to Facade for beta reading my story.

After the Gunfire Rang Out

By Christie Redfield

*I don't believe this is happening.* Jill Valentine stood in the main foyer of the Spencer mansion along with the S.T.A.R.S. captain Albert Wesker.

She along with her partner Chris Redfield had taken refuge in the mansion after being chased by the rabid, blood hungry dog that had devoured Joseph Frost outside.

After they stood in the foyer for not more then a couple minutes gunfire rang out in an eerie echo inside the mansion.

Chris opted to go investigate and left Wesker and Jill out in the main hall.

*What's taking him so long? Something's not right here…* Jill's mind was filled with questions.

Jill was even more surprised when she heard the cocking of a hammer and felt a cold metal gun barrel at the back of her head and then her arm being wrenched behind her back.

"What…you!" Jill hissed.

"If you scream I will kill you. Now you listen to what I have to tell you very closely Jill…"

"You…you had this planned didn't you?" She seethed. Wesker laughed a mocking laugh.

"Your guess assumes you correct Jill, but unfortunately that is all you will find out…for now."

Jill burned with anger. *Our own captain has betrayed us! And now it seems as though I will take that secret to my grave…Damn you Wesker…*

"Lemme guess. You knew…about this mansion and that's why you lead us here? Out here to this field…"

"Most of that is true. I knew of this exact mansion before we left on the mission. It's a pity to see that none of those shameless recruits from Bravo team survived. Let alone be able to fly their own chopper."

"Then what are we to you? Just guinea pigs for your self planned suicide missions? I hope you burn in hell for your actions." She retorted angrily.

"Just you shut up!" Wesker said angrily as he twisted Jill's arm.

"In a matter of speaking yes. You have yet to discover the true horrors of this mansion and the meaning behind this entire mission. You S.T.A.R.S. could never understand my reasons for betraying you all. But enough talk, you're coming with me, Valentine."

"Not on your life." Jill delivered a swift back elbow blow to his ribs and made a desperate dash across the main foyer. The cocking of a pistol hammer was heard, Jill turned around and instinctively reached for her Beretta.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Jill, I could just as soon make you join your teammates."

"Damn," she muttered under her breath.

"Disarm it now and place your weapon on the floor," Wesker ordered. Jill disarmed her weapon and slowly went to place her gun on the floor.

"That's it just do as your told and we can get this done the easy way."

Jill's eyes narrowed and she immediately drew her gun and went to shoot Wesker. He immediately spotted this and fired at Jill nailing her in the arm, and it missed the bulletproof armor.

Jill dropped to her knees in pain and clutched her wound. "You bastard," She whispered under her breath.

"I told you I didn't want to make this hard on you. But you left me no choice." He said, walking over to Jill as he aimed his gun at her head.

"Once Chris and the others get word of what you've done you will pay regrettably for your actions." She hissed as she glared up at him with angry eyes.

"Ha! That's a laugh, those fools are probably already dead and you soon will be too but I have other uses for you."

Wesker hit Jill in the back of her head with his gun and knocked her out cold.

"Uhhn, what happened?" Jill sat up instantly a sharp pain raced through her right arm. She touched it, instinctively pressing her finger lightly against the wound. *So much for bulletproof armor…* Jill looked up as she rubbed her arm lightly.

*I remember a bit now but where am I?* She looked around and took in her surroundings. She was in a darkened cell room, a sink and toilet sat in one corner. The cot bed she sat on in another nearby. A camera in the top corner.

*Figures, that conniving traitor would want to keep an eye on me,* she thought.

Her mind raced as she tried to piece together her thoughts. *What did Wesker mean by that? He has other uses for me? Am I to be subject to experimentation of some inhuman experiment? Or am I just being used as a bait?* Jill shivered worriedly.

"Chris, where are you?" she whispered to herself.

She was definitely worried she wouldn't see him again or alive for that matter. Many of their comrades were supposedly already dead, Joseph Frost mauled by that savage Doberman, the Bravo Team pilot was missing, and they had no idea where Barry Burton was.

Jill contemplated her thoughts. *Maybe Chris and the others are…* She shook her head.

*Don't think that way, Valentine. He had to have survived and so will you.*

Jill walked over to the door of the cell room and tested it with her hand. It made a loud clunking sound as she pulled on it.

*Well looks I won't be able to get out.* She sighed sadly and laid back down on the small cot bed.

*I need to get out of here…but how? Maybe my lock picks?*

Jill fished thru her cargo pants and side pack.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

*Looks like Wesker didn't want me getting back at him or out at all, no ammunition. Not even my combat knife or lock picks. This is just grand. If I don't die from starvation first one of those dogs or God knows what could just as soon crawl through a ventilation shaft and eat me alive.* She thought as she looked to the ground in dismay.

*What in God's name!* Jill jumped to her feet and walked slowly to the door. Someone or something appeared to have tried opening the door. She makes out a man's figure.

*Don't tell me that's who I think it is…I'll be ready for you this time…* Jill placed her hand on her waist.

*Right, no weapons remember, Jill?*

"Great," she muttered softly to herself.

*I'll just have to rely on what I've got*she thought as she slowly made her way to the door softly she cracked her knuckles.

*Wait…isn't that…it is!* Jill quickened her pace and ran towards the door.

"Chris! You're alive thank God!" Chris looked up upon hearing his partner's voice.

"Jill!"

"Chris…Wesker he's…" She can't help but look down. She still seemed rather shocked by it all.

"It's okay, I know about what happened." Jill looked back up.

"Then you know that he…"

"Was originally with the Umbrella Corporation? Yes, I discovered files with evidence that supported this. It appeared that he was working with Umbrella and they were experimenting on plants and animals, even people…creating biological weapons."

*What…Umbrella…* Jill placed her hand on the bar of the cell.

"This certainly is news to me. I have no idea what he had or has planned for me, he confronted me in the main foyer after you left…he told me that you and others were probably already dead…" She said as she looked back at the ground.

"You believed him?" Jill looked up at Chris, her eyes full of sadness.

"No of course not! But for awhile…I was starting to believe something much worse had transpired…he's involved with all of this Chris. He told me himself and threatened my life."

Chris placed his hand on Jill's through the bars of the cell.

"I'm going to get you out of there I promise." Chris struggled with the door in another attempt to get it open.

"Dammit, it's tightly locked."

Jill nodded. "I know, I wouldn't be able to get out from this side if I tried. It's either locked electronically or padlocked very well."

Chris looked at the door and thought for a moment.

"Then we'll to have to find another way to open it. I'll go take another look around, there must be a key or some way to unlock it."

"Okay, be careful Chris please." Chris looked up at Jill and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I promise don't worry," he said softly. Jill placed her hand solemnly on the bars of her cell as she watched Chris as he ran off.

"Stay safe Chris." She whispered.

Jill waited for what seemed like countless minutes…hours even.

*Where is Chris? He should be back by now unless Wesker…* Jill shook her head.

*Don't think like that, Valentine… This is your colleague and partner Chris Redfield we're talking about here. He has to be okay.*

Jill looked up hearing a door being opened. "Chris!"

"Hey Jill sorry what took me…" Chris barely had time to finish his sentence as Jill flung herself at Chris and into his arms.

Chris looked down at Jill, a bit surprised, and he gently wrapped his arms around her.

"It's gonna be alright now. Don't worry, we're gonna get outta here. You didn't think I was gonna ditch you did ya?" He said.

Jill laughed a little.

"Of course not, I was just worried I wouldn't get to see you again." She spoke into his vest. She then looked up at her partner and sniffed.

"Come on Jill, lets get the hell outta here, the place is about to blow." They let go of each other and Jill looked up at him.

"Right lets get going." The two of them exited out of the cell. Chris withdrew his shotgun and handed Jill her gun.

"I think you'll want this back, the place is crawling with the undead out there." Jill took her gun and loaded it.

"Thanks, lets nail us some zombies." With that the two of them ran out and down the halls.

Jill stopped. "What is it Jill?"

"I thought I just heard gunfire."

"Gunfire?" Jill nodded back acknowledging him.

"Up ahead, lets hurry."

"Barry!" Jill yelled over to Barry who had been shooting at something with his Colt Python.

"Jill! Chris!"

"You're alright Barry! We were starting to worry about you." Chris replied.

Barry laughed. "No need to worry about me besides I had help."

A loud scream of a dying animal could be heard and Rebecca could be seen as she backed away.

"Chris!"

Rebecca jogged over to her comrades.

"Rebecca you made it out this far?" Chris asked.

"Yes I followed you, we should hurry now though…this place is bound to blow soon."

*What? Wesker he must have…*

"Who set the alarm system?" Jill asked.

"I did, Chris and I thought it'd be best if we destroy the mansion, at least that way it would kill all the horrible monsters inside of it."

*Smart kid.*

"Ah, I see anything else?" Jill asked.

"Brad just contacted me on my radio…he has a fuel shortage but we should hurry." Rebecca added.

*Brad came back? Good ol' Chickenheart Vickers…thank God.* Jill smiled.

*Well we better hurry up and get out of here.* She thought.

"Lets not waste anymore time here," Jill replied and they all ran towards the elevator lift.

"RUARGHHH!" The four immediately stopped and turned at the sound.

*You gotta be kidding me.*

"What the hell, don't these things ever give up." Barry said as he pulled out his gun and aimed at the two Hunters that managed to sneak down into the escape route their way.

"We'll hold them off…Chris get in contact with Brad." Jill told him.

He nodded. "Okay just be careful you guys." Jill nodded back.

"We can take care of these fools." She said as she checked her Beretta and made sure it had enough ammo.

"Alright good luck." With that Chris got on the elevator and prepared to get Brad's attention.

Finally, after they fended off the creatures and blasted a few dozen rounds into them, the trio quickly got on board the elevator and proceeded to head upwards to where Chris was.

Seconds later a loud crash like concrete being burst apart with a sledgehammer could be heard and caused the elevator to jerk. Then that was followed by an angry animalistic roar.

"What on Earth is that?" Rebecca said, as she backed into the wall of the elevator.

Jill looked up nervously, a look of worry crossed her face.

"I don't know but we're bound to find out."

The elevator stopped at the helipad and the three immediately went to exit.

The loud prehistoric growl stepped them dead in their tracks.

"Ji...Jill…what the heck is that?" Rebecca asked nervously, as she took cover behind Barry and Jill.

"What?" Jill asked and looked in Rebecca's direction of view.

"Holy shi…what in the hell is that?" Jill quickly drew her gun and aimed directly at the hideous 8ft beast before her.

"Looks like Wesker's pet got out of its cage." Barry said as he spotted Tyrant.

The creature Wesker had called the Tyrant had somehow broken through the concrete floors and made it up to the helipad area and was currently hell-bent on ripping Chris's lungs out. Truth be told to Jill it looked like a walking tumor or something out of a freak show.

"Spread out now! Go! Take cover!" Chris yelled over to them as Barry, Rebecca and Jill ran for cover.

Immediately they fired round after round into the Tyrant but it stilled loomed after them and getting shot at only seemed to make it even madder.

Now however it was intent on venting its rage out on the team by ripping them to shreds.

"Rebecca get out of the way!" Jill quickly pushed her out of the way of Tyrant's looming claw and blasted it with her gun. Unfortunately she wasn't as lucky.

"Aghh!" Tyrant slashed it's claw at Jill ripping open a good sized gash in her leg.

"JILL! Back off you freak!" Chris yelled over at the creature and began firing at its neck. Tyrant turned toward him and growled angrily as he prepared to tackle Chris. The loud thunk and a large black mass hitting the ground grab Jill's attention. Brad had dropped a rocket launcher.

Jill struggled to stand on her injured leg. "Hey! Tyrant come and get me!" She seemed to have grabbed the creature's attention and it turned away from Chris and began lumbering slowly towards her, a grin appeared to be spreading across its lips.

Chris used Jill's distraction and went for the launcher. She barely had enough time to dive out of the way of Tyrant's claw sweep as it once again lunged just barely missing her this time.

"Yo ugly! Eat this!" Chris fired the launcher and sent a missile hurtling at Tyrant. The last look on its face appeared to be that of surprise then it was blown apart and nothing left but burnt pieces of charred flesh and bone.

Brad quickly landed the chopper and they all got on as fast as they could. Seconds after Brad lifted the bird into the air a large blast ricocheted through the air destroying the Spencer Mansion and everything along with it.

Rebecca and Barry were fast asleep, as Jill knew she soon would be. Rebecca had given her a shot and a first aid kit with which to treat her leg.

*Sleep is the last thing on my mind.* Jill thought as she wrapped the gauze and bandage on her wound.

Jill breathed a heavy sigh and gazed out the window at the huge mushroom cloud of smoke.

Chris stared ahead into nothingness as if he was in shock.

She couldn't blame him, after what she saw happen to Joseph and what they saw in that mansion things were just too…too…

Jill wiped the sweat from her forehead.

*The whole incident was just too damn weird.*

Gently she placed her hand on Chris's knee, and drew his attention.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked softly as she looked in his direction.

"I think I should be asking you that…you were the one locked up in that cell not me." Chris's gaze lingered over to Jill's arm to where Wesker had shot her earlier. He touched it gently with his hand.

"What happened to your arm?" Jill lowered her gaze.

"Remember when I told you that Wesker had confronted me in the main foyer of the mansion…well I tried to escape and he shot me…so much for my armor huh?" She said as she feigned a small smile.

"Here let me take a look at it." Chris said. Carefully he removed her shoulder armor and looked at the wound closely.

"It just barely missed your bone, it looks like you should be okay though…but I guess you'll have to wait for medical treatment." He nodded over at Rebecca.

"Our medic's asleep." He said.

"I'll be okay don't worry." Chris looked at Jill worriedly.

"By the way how is your leg feeling?"

"It's a bit sore but the wound is not as bad as I thought." Chris leaned against the wall of the chopper.

"Good, it was brave of you facing Tyrant head on like that." He added.

"If I didn't get Rebecca out of the way she would've ended up worse then me." Jill replied.

"Well I'm glad you're okay Jill, you should get some rest."

"You mean you don't mind me using you as my pillow?" She asked chuckling as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not at all, besides now get some rest Valentine." Chris said as he brushed a strand of hair from Jill's face.

She didn't know why, but the next thing Jill knew was that she wrapped her arms around Chris.

Chris slipped an arm around her waist. "You gonna be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just hold me…I'll be okay, I'm still just a little shook up by this all." Jill replied quietly. Chris looked out the chopper window.

"I don't blame you this was one messed up rescue mission." He looked back at her and held Jill a little tighter.

"It's over for now, and I promise not to let anything happen to you." He replied. Jill squeezed his hand and he squeezed it back reassuringly as a small tear drifted down her face.

And as she closed her eyes and prepared to drift off to sleep, for the first time since this whole ordeal, she felt a lot safer.

~Finish


End file.
